LoliRock: Blast from the Past (A The Next Decade Story)
by SuperHeroTimeFan
Summary: One-Shot with "The Next Decade", Post-Season 2. Iris and the Princesses live on Earth again, waiting to take on Praxina. When thoughts of Ben come to Iris, a new threat returns to haunt her. With her friends, they must defeat this new threat, but the Multiverse has plans of its own for them.


Welcome, everyone. How are you all doing? Good, I hope. I am **SuperHeroTimeFan** , and I am coming to you all with a brand-new One-Shot Story, tying in with **The Next Decade**. You may have heard of **The Next Decade** , you may have not. Right now, I am moving into new territory of **The Next Decade** , starting with what I call **The Next Decade Phase II: Anthologies** , Chapters for each of the new Worlds that **The Next Decade** will be exploring. My first one is for my new favorite show, **LoliRock**. I know that there are a lot of **LoliRock** Fans out there, so I hope you like this. It's somewhat of a crossover with **Kamen Rider** , but only for the continuity of **The Next Decade** , so try not to get confused, please. Also, please note that this is also **Post-Season 2** , so, just in case, **SPOILER ALERT!** Please review, rate, and please enjoy!

 _ **In Memory of Miguel Ferrer (February 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1955 – January 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2017)**_

 _ **And**_ …

 _ **John Hurt (January 22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **, 1940 – January 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2017)**_ …

 _ **And**_ …

 _ **Bill Paxton May 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1955 – February 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2017)**_ …

In Iris's house on Earth, Talia and Auriana were watching their latest performance on an iPad. It was their performance from when they returned to Earth after defeating Gramorr. Lyna and Carissa were also watching while Iris was in her room with Amaru, writing in her diary on her bed.

" _Friends come and go all the time, and sometimes… it's hard to let them go_ ," Iris wrote down. " _I once had a friend who came here to help me and LoliRock, and he was literally out of this World_ ," she continued to write down before looking up at the window. " _When I met him, he was special. I know he said he would be back, but I miss him already. I couldn't let him go, and one day, that got the better of me, of all of LoliRock_."

 **LoliRock: Blast from the Past**

 **A** " **The Next Decade** " **Story**

 _ **A week ago**_ …

At the Smoothie Bar in Sunny Bay City, Iris, Talia, Auriana, Lyna and Carissa were all watching the latest performance of _Reach the Stars_ , which was on the day when they came back from Ephedia after defeating Gramorr. Amaru chuckled and leapt up to Iris as she and the rest of the disguised Princesses watched the performance before Nathaniel walked over.

"Here you go," Nathaniel said as he put the smoothies down. He looked to Iris lovingly, who looked back to her long-awaited boyfriend in response. "You know, I'm glad you're staying." He said.

"So am I," Iris said. "I don't know what a long-distance relationship with you would have been like."

Nathaniel chuckled before the very first performance of _Never Give Up_ came onto the screen. Everyone looked to it as Ben walked down from the stage before the performance started.

"Speaking of long-distance…" Nathaniel said. "How's Ben?"

"Ben?" Lyna asked.

"Oh, he's out there," Auriana said. "He had to go back home, but he'll be back. He promised us."

"Seriously," Carissa said. "Who is Ben?"

"An old friend," Iris said as she looked to Ben. The smile on her face started to fade away. "I haven't heard from him for a while."

"I was so sure he'd bump into us again!" Auriana complained.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be back," Nathaniel said before more customers came. "Oh, gotta go," he said before walking away. "But hey, we can talk again later." He said as he and Iris both smiled.

"You know, it's been so long," Iris said as she looked to the others. "I miss him."

"Ben was a good friend," Talia explained to Lyna and Carissa. "He came from another World, and helped us against the Twins."

"Well… before Mephisto…" Iris started out before remembering what Praxina said to her.

 _ **Ephedia**_ … _ **a week ago**_ …

" _You will PAY for what happened to my Brother!_ " _Praxina exclaimed as everyone in the Ephedian Palace looked up to the new Praxina_.

" _Praxina, I'm sorry for what happened to Mephisto, but you can't blame me for it_." _Iris said as she stepped up while Lyna, Carissa, Talia, Auriana and Izira gasped_.

" _I must take my revenge… on Iris's other home… Earth_." _Praxina said sinisterly_.

" _No! You can't!_ " _Iris exclaimed_.

" _Just watch me_." _Praxina challenged before disappearing into red butterflies_.

 _ **Present**_ …

"Now, Praxina's gonna go after our friends," Iris said. "If only Ben were here…"

"Well, at least there's someone we can all toast to," Talia said as she picked up her smoothie cup. The rest of the girls followed suit. "To Ben."

" **TO BEN**." The Princesses said as they hit their cups together.

All of a sudden, the sound of an explosion went off. Everyone looked around in surprise before looking outside, where another explosion went off.

"Let's see what's happening." Iris said as she led everyone out.

The LoliRock Girls ran out, seeing two girls flying through the air, one wearing gold and red while the other wore gold and blue. They both sent a strong blast towards a creature made of fire before seeing someone in black and dark red armor armed with a glowing black sword.

" _Kat!_ " Ben's voice called out.

"Ben?" Iris asked as she turned around to find the source of the voice.

Sure enough, Ben, transformed into Kamen Rider Decade and armed with the RideSaber in his hands, ran over towards the Rider. He passed right through the Princesses before everything started to fade away.

"Please tell me you saw that." Auriana said.

Amaru wiped his eyes and looked on. He looked up and nodded.

"What _was_ that?" Talia asked. "Ben was there… but he wasn't there."

"Um… guys?" Iris asked, causing the girls to look to her. They all saw that her pendant was glowing. "I think Ben might be in trouble."

"But we got all of the Oracle Gems," Talia said. "And Praxina hasn't even attacked yet."

"I think we're back in business," Auriana said excitedly. "I hope this means we get to go to those other Worlds Ben was talking about!"

"Other Worlds?" Lyna asked.

"Can someone _please_ explain what's going on here?" Carissa asked.

"We will," Iris said. "Back at our house."

Over Sunny Bay City, the new Overlord of Darkness, Praxina, now donned with Gramorr's robes and half his mask over her face, watched the events unfold. She saw the two girls fly again towards her before fading away.

"Well, this looks interesting," Praxina said. "But I think it best to stay out of the way… for now."

Back at the House of LoliRock, Aunt Ellen was moving some Ephedian books around with her magic. Iris, Talia, Auriana, Lyna and Carissa all entered just as she put the last book away.

"Oh, hello, girls," Ellira said. Ellira was the real name of Aunt Ellen back on Ephedia. "What's the problem?"

"Remember Ben?" Iris asked.

"Oh, how could I forget that kind boy?" Ellira asked. "Let me guess… _he_ was Decade?"

"Who's Decade?" Lyna asked.

Iris sighed. "Come with me," she said as she led everyone down to the rehearsal room. "It's time you knew everything."

"How are you going to do that?" Carissa asked.

Iris, Talia and Auriana looked to each other and nodded. They all formed a triangle and aimed their hands at each other.

" **CRYSTAL VERITUS!** " Iris, Talia and Auriana all incanted at each other. From each of their heads, memories of what happened when Ben came to their World appeared, letting Lyna, Carissa and Amaru watch too.

"Ben came to our World by accident," Iris started out. "There are more Worlds out there other than this one and Ephedia, and he came to ours."

"But he didn't come alone," Talia went on. "An enemy of his, Darkstar, followed him, and joined up with the Twins. He nearly stole my powers."

"Fortunately, Ben was able to help us fight him," Auriana continued. "He helped us come up with _Never Give Up_ , defeat Darkstar and the new Monster he and the Twins made, and we helped him get back to his World."

"Whoa!" Carissa exclaimed as she and Lyna looked to everything that happened through the memories of the three LoliRock Girls.

"After we helped Ben, he went back to his World," Iris started to finish up. "He promised he would be back… but that was two months ago, and we haven't seen him since."

"Until today, you mean," Lyna said. "I never knew that there was someone else who helped you fight against the Twins."

"There was a _lot_ we _all_ didn't know before Ben came," Talia said. "But if we can see him in danger, I think he's going to need our help again."

"You saw what he was up against!" Iris exclaimed. "That evil Kamen Rider was probably destroying his World!"

"Kamen Rider?" Carissa asked.

" **DEFENDERS OF PEACE**." Iris, Talia and Auriana all said at the same time.

"Maybe we can get to him somehow." Auriana said.

"But Ben didn't leave anything behind for us to track him down with," Talia pointed out. "Without something of his, we can't track him down."

"Maybe there _is_ something we can use to track him down," Iris said as she placed her hand to her chin. She held her hand into the air. "Mjolnir, to me!" she called out.

Everyone looked up as thunder roared. Out from a Dimension Wall, in the sky, Mjolnir flew towards the Princesses. However, before it could reach Iris, she stepped out of the way, letting it fall to the ground.

"The Hammer of Thor?" Lyna asked.

"It chose me when Ben was here," Iris explained. "I'm not touching it because I know Ben was the last one to use it. We just need to use a Crystalocum Ostandere Spell to find him… and hopefully try to find a way to his World."

Talia nodded. "Good thinking," she said. "Let's get to work."

"We'll help too." Carissa said as she and Lyna got up and made their way to the rest of LoliRock.

Iris, Talia, Auriana, Lyna and Carissa all formed a circle around Mjolnir and held hands together.

" **CRYSTALOCUM OSTANDERE!** " The Princesses all called out.

Mjolnir started to glow, shooting a blue beam into the air. In front of everyone, an image showed. Everyone looked to it before seeing a red warrior with pirate-like armor. The next image showed a boy with red and black clothes and an _**R**_ on his chest. The next image showed the same redheaded female from earlier before showing an image of a girl in red with a scythe in her hands. The next image showed a teen forming a large sword from his hand before the next one showed a teenage girl with a purple shirt and black pants fighting off against unknown monsters. The next image showed a boy running forward before gaining a black suit with a _**DP**_ Logo on his chest before everyone saw a man in red and gold armor flying through the air. The next image showed a teen with a claw-like staff in his hand before another image showed a teen with red armor driving through the streets towards Ben as he fought off against Kat.

"I don't get it," Iris said. "Where's Ben?"

"And who are these?" Auriana asked.

"They must be the members of Ben's Alliance that he told us about," Talia said. "Looks like whatever's going on in Ben's World must be serious."

"But he could use our help _now!_ " Iris exclaimed. "We have to get there!"

"Iris, we're doing everything we can," Talia said. "But with Praxina here, we can't leave Sunny Bay City yet."

"We have to!" Iris called out. "We have to get to Ben!"

All of a sudden, Mjolnir started to move. Everyone looked down to it before lightning blasted out around, causing everyone to take cover.

"Ben?" Iris asked as she looked up.

Mjolnir flew into the air and out of the Library. A Silver Dimension Wall opened in the air, where Mjolnir flew through.

"Ben must need it," Auriana said. "I can't imagine what he would do without Thor's Hammer."

"I can't imagine what he would do without _us_." Iris said.

Amaru looked to Iris with a confused look on his face. Iris got up and turned away as the rest of the girls looked to each other with confusion.

"Iris?" Talia asked. "You seemed a bit off back there," she said. "What's going on?"

Iris sighed. "It's just that… after what we've been through with Ben, helping us defeat Darkstar, helping you learn a Spell that can get your powers back, I just wanted to find a way to join him again," she said. "Don't get me wrong, I love Nathaniel, but Ben is a great friend. We can't just leave him like that."

"I know," Talia said. "But there's nothing we can do. We don't have the same MC2 that Ben had to get here, so we can't go to his World."

"There's only so much we can do, isn't there?" Iris asked. "I want to help Ben so much. I know he would do the same for us."

"He definitely would," Auriana said. "How about we rehearse for a while?" she suggested. "I'm sure that will help take our minds off of this."

Iris smiled. "Sure," she said. "I just need some fresh air first, that's all."

"Good," Talia said. "Be back soon!"

Iris chuckled and walked outside. She looked off into the distance, remembering the time she and Ben had together. She had no romantic feelings for him, but fighting with him and helping each other formed a special bond inside of her. It was something that she just could not easily let go. She sighed and placed her hand to her heart as she continued to think about the time she and the rest of LoliRock had when Ben was with them.

"I don't know much about the other World out there, Ben," Iris said out loud. "But I hope that you come to ours soon," she said. "I _wish_ for it to happen." She said before turning around and walking inside of the House.

As Iris was making her way back in, a Creature with black wings resembling a bird was watching. He let out a chuckle before glowing, creating several figures in front of him. All of their eyes glowed before they all ran into the shadows. The Creature laughed before teleporting away.

Inside of Ellira's House, Lyna, Carissa and Amaru watched as Iris, Talia and Auriana rehearsed on stage.

"~ _Oh when I start the day_

 _I'm checking on my friends_

 _To see if they're OK_

 _They can count on me_

 _And if I'm feeling down_

 _My friends will come around_

 _We're gonna make some noise_

 _We'll be laughin_ '

 _Hey there_

 _The stars out in the sky_

 _Like a rocket we can fly_

 _We're standing by each other yeah_

 _Hey there_

 _Whatever we do_

 _We'll make it through_

 _No limit where we go_

 _When things get tough_

 _We are better when together_

 _Come rain or shine_

 _We'll be always friends forever_

 _When things go wrong_

 _We rely on one another_

 _We won't give up_

 _'Cause we always got each other_

 _Here comes the girls yeah_

 _Here comes the girls yeah_

 _Here comes the girls yeah_

 _Here comes the girls_

 _BFF friendship never e-ends_ ~"

Amaru laughed while Lyna and Carissa got up and clapped.

"You were right, girls," Iris said as she looked to Talia and Auriana and smiled. "That _did_ help me clear my mind."

"We promise you, Iris, Ben _will_ be back," Talia said as Iris went to her notebook. "It will just take some time, that's all."

"Well, that's what wishes are for," Iris said as she went to write in her book. She tapped her chin with her pencil for a minute before starting to write. As she did, she started to sing what she wrote. "'~ _I followed my heart into the fire, Got burned, got broken down by desire, I tried, I tried, but the smoke in my eyes, Left me blurry, blurry and blind_ ~'"

"That's a new one," Lyna said. "I've never heard _that_ before."

"This?" Iris asked. "I'm writing it down for us to perform when Ben gets here."

"Oh, I can't wait to meet this Decade!" Carissa exclaimed. "From what you've told us, he sounds awesome!"

Iris chuckled. All of a sudden, her pendant started to glow again.

"What is it now?" Iris asked. "Who could need help?"

At that moment, an explosion suddenly went off.

"Was that another thing?" Auriana asked.

"Let's go check it out!" Talia said as she led everyone up.

Down the street, a white version of Kamen Rider Kiva with blue and gold claws was attacking. People ran away before, including Missy as she was with her friends.

"Stop right there!" Carissa called out, causing the Kamen Rider to turn around.

Iris gasped. "That's a Kamen Rider!" she exclaimed.

"I thought you said they were Defenders of Peace!" Carissa exclaimed.

"Apparently, not _all_ of them…" Talia said.

"Who are you?" Iris asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"I am Kamen Rider Rey," the Kamen Rider said, holding up a claw. "Scout for Ultimate Dai-Shocker."

"That was the _real_ enemy of Ben that we were told about!" Auriana exclaimed.

" _That's_ what Ben was fighting against!" Talia exclaimed. "It was Ultimate Dai-Shocker!"

"This World is deemed to be dangerous to Ultimate Dai-Shocker," Kamen Rider Rey said. "I will bring honor to our Leader and destroy it."

"Not while _we_ have a say about it!" Iris exclaimed.

" **Iris, Princess of Ephedia!** " Iris called out as her heart-shaped pendant glowed.

" **Auriana, Princess of Volta!** " Auriana called out as she held out her Ring with a crescent moon engraved on it.

" **Talia, Princess of Xeris!** " Talia called out, holding out her bracelet that had a diamond on it.

" **Lyna, Princess of Borealis!** " Lyna called out as her Borealean Head Piece glowed.

" **Carissa, Princess of Calix!** " Carissa called out as her Calixian Bracelet glowed like all of the other Charms.

Iris spread her arms out from her chest, where a heart-shaped chestplate appeared. She spun around and spread her arms out again, gaining a white and pink dress. As she spun around again, she gained white arm gloves before clapping her hands in the air, gaining pink nail polish before pink boots appeared over her feet. She pulled her hands down as a tiara came onto her head. Her hair turned from blonde to pink and grew longer before gaining heart-shaped earrings. She opened her eyes, and three heart crests flew down behind her, giving her a piece of glittering transparent fabric. As soon as that was done, Iris spun around and backflipped before getting back up placed her left arm up to her side and her right arm held out to the other side.

Auriana spun around and twirled like a ballerina until she gained an orange and white dress with a crescent moon on her chest. She placed her arms across her chest as white gloves came onto her arms before tapping her legs, letting orange high-heel boots appear before she placed her arms down, gaining orange armlets on her elbows before sliding her hand across her head, turning her hair from red to orange, which grew longer into a ponytail. Two earrings appeared on her earlobes before she opened her eyes as two crescent-shaped crests flew down, giving her a piece of glittering transparent fabric. Afterwards, she spun around, posing in a slanted position with her left arm in front of her and her right hand held out behind her low.

Talia spun around, gaining a blue and white dress with a diamond on the middle, and raised her arms into the air before letting them slowly fall, her left leg dropping to join her right leg. As soon as her legs were together, blue boots appeared over them. She raised her hands up, gaining white gloves before she flicked her hands from her elbows, gaining blue armlets. She slid her hand across her hair, turning it from brown to blue, her hair now longer like Iris and Auriana's, before pink lipstick appeared on her lips. As soon as she gained her blue diamond earrings, she opened her eyes and looked down as she gained a piece of glittering transparent fabric from her diamond crests. As soon as she gained her fabric, she spun around, her left hand tucked in near her elbow and her right hand held out to the side.

Lyna spun around, forming a crystal flower around her body. She flexed her hand up, breaking the chamber she was in and breaking out from the flower. She wiped her fingers across her lips as she gained transparent fabric, light-green hair and a light-green Princess Dress. On her chest was the fleur de lys. She crossed her arms in front of her before placing her right hand over her head while her left arm was held out to her side.

Carissa spread her arms out and slammed them onto the ground, creating a crystal around her. She held up her hand and sliced through it, breaking it and gaining purple hair to replace her orange hair, transparent fabric and a purple Princess Dress. On her chest was a four-pointed star. She blew a kiss before spinning around, placing her right hand to her chest tucked in while her left hand was stretched out to the side.

"Interesting," Kamen Rider Rey said as he readied both of his claws. "A challenge presents itself… one that I shall eliminate quickly."

" **CRYSTEMSABRUS!** " Iris and Talia both called out, forming blades on their weapons.

"Clubs of Calix!" Carissa called out as she took out her clubs.

"Amaru, the Arena!" Iris called out to Amaru.

Amaru nodded and leapt up into the air, clapping his hands. Soon, the Princesses and Kamen Rider Rey were inside of the Magical Battle Arena. The five Princesses stood ready while Kamen Rider Rey looked around.

"I will enjoy this." Kamen Rider Rey said before running towards the Princesses.

Iris swung at Kamen Rider Rey with her sword, locking blades with him. Both she and Kamen Rider Rey stared each other down for a while before breaking off. Iris circled around as Kamen Rider Rey struck at her again, causing her to lift her sword up.

"Ribbon of Volta!" Auriana called out, lashing out at Kamen Rider Rey.

Kamen Rider Rey turned to Auriana and kicked Iris away. Iris grunted as she was pushed back before he slashed at Auriana's incoming lashes at him. Auriana gasped at Rey's powers before she grabbed his leg, throwing him into the air. Kamen Rider Rey looked down before Rey Kivat on his waist shot ice down at the Princesses, freezing their feet to the ground.

"Guys!" Iris called out as she got up.

"Crystal Colidum!" Talia called out, sending blue crystals towards Kamen Rider Rey as he flew down.

"Crystal Solvenda!" Carissa called out, breaking free from the ice trapping her to the ground.

Kamen Rider Rey landed on the ground, slashing at Carissa. Carissa just used her clubs to block the claws before striking at him with one of her clubs. Kamen Rider Rey spun around and slashed back with his claws before Talia shot at him with her Wand.

Kamen Rider Rey looked to Talia before locking with Carissa. He slashed away her blast as Iris ran at him. Talia gasped before Kamen Rider Rey charged at her through the air, leaping down to slash at her.

"Crystempactus!" Iris called out, punching right at Kamen Rider Rey.

Talia closed her eyes, waiting for Rey to hit him. However, upon hearing a pained scream and a groan, she opened her eyes.

Iris landed on the ground as Kamen Rider Rey fell, crystals showing through his chest. Everyone looked to him before he dropped to the ground, exploding before the Battle Arena faded away.

"That was… strange." Lyna said as the Princesses reverted back to Human.

"Did you hear that, though?" Auriana asked. "Ultimate Dai-Shocker!"

"Ben's main threat," Talia said. "This can't be good."

"I know," Iris said. She looked to her hand. "Getting that Kamen Rider was easy. If there are more coming, we'd better be ready."

"Ben _must_ have left something for us in case something like this happened," Auriana said. "If our World is under attack, that must mean that others must be under attack too."

Iris sighed. "I don't remember Ben leaving anything for us," she said. "Aside from the Fangire Queen, there hasn't been any other evil Kamen Rider we've had to go up against."

"And who knows if Praxina joined forced with Ultimate Dai-Shocker already?" Talia added on. "Looks like we're going to have to take on these threats by ourselves for the time being."

Iris nodded. "We'd better get back home," she said. "Time to start our training again."

Amaru chattered in response as the rest of the Princesses started to make their way back to Aunt Ellen's House.

At the Cave where she and Mephisto used to plot their schemes, Praxina was with Banes, watching over the battle. As soon as it was done, she looked to see the Princesses talking.

"Enemies of Tennyson?" Praxina asked. "Darkstar was strong, and that strange Fangire Queen was frightening, but if there is a whole organization who dedicates their hate to Kamen Rider Decade, I'm sure we can find a common ground," she thought to herself out loud. "But it seems that my only link to them has disappeared. I need to think of my next plan carefully."

Banes growled as he walked up next to Praxina and purred.

"I know, Banes," Praxina said. "I couldn't last long in a fight with the Princesses, even _with_ my new powers," she said. She looked back to the viewing screen and placed her hand to her chin. "Looks like I'm going to have to get the next Rider who gets sent to our World."

As Praxina was busy with Banes, something came up on her screen. She looked to it, seeing someone who looked like Iris coming out from the street parallel to the one where Kamen Rider Rey was defeated. The only difference was that she wore dark purple and black instead of pink, and she had black eyes instead of blue eyes, like Iris had. The twin of Iris looked around before coming out, walking around.

"What do we have here?" Praxina asked. "This seems interesting."

At Aunt Ellen's House, the Princesses were looking through their Spell Books in the Library, trying to find anything they could on how to counter any other evil Kamen Riders.

"I honestly think that it would help if Ben left some notes about evil Kamen Riders besides Dark Decade or the Fangire Queen," Talia said as she looked through some books. "You'd think that someone who fights evil Kamen Riders like Rey would teach us to be more prepared."

"Well, Ben came to this World by accident," Iris pointed out as she searched through some books. "Even told me that he knew a bit about Ephedia."

"Really?" Lyna asked. "What did he know?"

"Said something about a story in Ephedia told about a guy named Diagon," Iris explained, causing everyone to look to her with surprise. "Said it was a story told on Ephedia," she added on before turning to her friends. "Do you know anything about it?"

"Diagon?" Auriana asked. "He was a destroyer."

"What?" Iris asked, turning around to her friends.

"Diagon was told as a story, as someone more fearsome than Gramorr," Talia explained. "He destroyed worlds."

"And took control of the most powerful beings on every Planet," Carissa added on. "Nothing could ever stop him!"

"If he were still here, do you think we could take him down with the Crystal Quinta?" Iris asked.

"The Crystal Quinta is strong, but I doubt it would be able to stop Diagon." Talia said.

"Good," Iris said as she continued to search through the books. "Ben says he was already stopped in his World. Destroyed, to be more precise."

"That's a relief to hear." Lyna sighed.

Iris chuckled before letting out a sigh. "If only we could get in touch with him," she said. "He doesn't know that Gramorr has been defeated… or that Praxina is now out to attack our friends on Earth!" she exclaimed before letting out a gasp. "Nathaniel!" she exclaimed.

"I don't think that Ultimate Dai-Shocker knows much about this World to know about your relationship with Nathaniel, Iris." Talia said.

"But Praxina _does!_ " Iris exclaimed. "We have to go check up on him!"

"But what if more evil Kamen Riders attack?" Carissa asked.

"We'll have to be ready," Iris said. "We need to make sure that Ben succeeds in the other Worlds before he gets to this one."

Talia and Auriana nodded, as did Lyna and Carissa. They all exited the Library and went upstairs. As soon as they got out of the House, they made their way towards the Smoothie Bar.

As the Princesses were leaving the House, someone was watching them from afar. It was a girl who looked like Talia, only with a black jacket instead of a blue one. She also had navy eyes instead of gold eyes. She narrowed her eyes at the Princesses before walking out and joining the twin of Iris.

"Now!" the twin of Talia exclaimed quietly as she aimed her hand at the group.

"Not yet," the twin of Iris said. "We wait until our third companion joins us."

At the Skate Park, as the Princesses were walking towards the Smoothie Bar, a girl suddenly cut in front of them. The five Princesses all gasped and nearly bumped into each other had they not managed to stop just in time.

"Hey! Watch it!" Carissa called out.

The redhead girl turned to the Princesses and growled. Auriana gasped, suddenly getting dizzy as she felt her head.

"Auriana!" Iris exclaimed as she caught Auriana. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Auriana replied. "That girl… she just looked familiar."

"But where is she now?" Lyna asked.

"Huh?" Iris asked. She, Talia and Auriana all looked up, seeing that the girl was no longer there.

"That was weird," Talia said. "How could she have just disappeared?"

"And who _was_ she?" Iris asked. "I feel like I know her from somewhere."

"Let's just head down to the Smoothie Bar," Talia said. "If Praxina has found a way to join up with Ultimate Dai-Shocker, we can't let her get Nathaniel."

"Right," Iris said. "Let's make this quick."

From the alley, the same redhead from before watched the girls leave. She looked just like Auriana, only with deep red hair, as well clothes similar to Auriana, only with black and white replacing the normal colors.

At that moment, the twins of Iris and Talia teleported next to the twin of Auriana.

"That didn't take long." The twin of Talia said.

"Time to make our move," the twin of Iris said. "Now that we're all together—"

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Missy's voice said.

The twins of Iris, Talia and Auriana all turned around to see Missy and her posse standing on the sidewalk.

"Trying to look better than me, Iris?" Missy asked. She let out a scoff. "Sorry, but it's just not working."

"If I wanted to copy off of you, Missy, I think I already would have done it," the twin of Iris said. "Besides…" she started out as she looked at Missy from top to bottom. "Why would I need to copy off of something as shoddy as _this?_ "

"'Shoddy'?!" Missy remarked. "How dare you!"

"How dare _you_ ," the twin of Talia said. "Maybe you should try staying out of our way for once."

"Do you _know_ how prissy you can be?" the twin of Auriana asked. "It's _so_ annoying!"

"Grr!" Missy growled. "You're going to pay for that!"

All of a sudden, Banes appeared behind the three twins of the LoliRock Girls. Missy and her friends all screamed and ran away while the twins of Iris, Talia and Auriana all formed dark Magic Circles over their hands, blasting Banes away.

"I knew there was something off about you," Praxina's voice said, getting the attention of the evil Princesses. "Evil twins of LoliRock… evil twins that me and _Mephisto_ already made!" she exclaimed. "Who sent you? Where did you come from?!"

"We were sent by no one!" the evil twin of Talia exclaimed.

"You can just buzz off now, you fly!" the evil Auriana exclaimed before kicking at Praxina.

Praxina teleported out of the way and trapped the three evil copies of the LoliRock Girls in Black Crystal.

"This just might work _after_ all…" Praxina said as she hovered her hand over the three evil twins. "The perfect way for me to reach out to Ultimate Dai-Shocker and draw Ben Tennyson back here," she added on. "After all, Gramorr had me and Mephisto as the evil twins working for him. Who says an Overlord like me can't have my _own?_ " she asked as she let out a cackle.

At the Smoothie Bar, Nathaniel was busy making the famous Smoothies that made the place popular, the LoliLime Sublime. As he was making them, Iris, Talia, Auriana, Lyna and Carissa walked in.

"Hey, Girls," Nathaniel said as he finished making the Smoothies. "Anything I can help you out with?"

"Hi, Nathaniel," Iris said. "You think you can make us some LoliLime Sublimes?"

"Sure," Nathaniel said. "I just finished making some for some customers. I'll make yours after I bring these to them." He said before walking off.

"Looks like Praxina hasn't attacked yet," Talia whispered. "I think it's safe to say that Nathaniel is safe."

"For now, you mean," Iris said. "Praxina could have more evil minions working for her, like Deinos and Kakos."

"Oh, those guys were scary," Auriana said. "But not as scary as Darkstar."

"Yeah, I have to admit, Darkstar and his powers were frightening," Iris said. "Still, I can't wait until Ben gets back here," she said as she pulled out her notebook. "I still have this song I want to perform for him."

"We can rehearse it later," Talia said as she looked to the notebook. "I like how the lyrics sound."

"Yeah," Iris said. "I just hope Ben likes it too."

"What's going on?" Doug asked as he came over. "A 'Welcome Back' party for Ben?"

"Sort of," Talia said with a chuckle. "Except Ben didn't get in touch with many people during his stay in Sunny Bay, so I think it will just be with us, you and Nathaniel."

"In that case, I'd better make a lot more smoothies," Nathaniel said as he came over. "I'll have to do a lot to satisfy a hungry stomach like Ben's."

"I'm just thankful he didn't put you out of business," Iris mused. "I can only imagine what things would be like if he drank all of the smoothies here."

"At least there will be another cute boy here to scope out." Lyna sighed.

"Stupid boy-crazed girls…" Talia muttered.

Amaru nodded and stuck his tongue out.

"Well, I'd better get back to work," Nathaniel said. "Maybe Ben will like the LoliLime Sublimes, so I'd better make sure that I can make enough for him."

Iris chuckled, as did Auriana. Even Talia could not help but let out a small laugh.

"So, Ben is a heavy smoothie drinker?" Carissa asked.

"Amaru." Amaru acknowledged.

"Drinks them like there's no tomorrow." Talia said.

"That's going to be one of the things I'm going to enjoy when Ben gets back here," Iris said. "That, and meeting his Alliance."

"Oh, I'm sure they're all going to be fun to hang out with," Auriana said with excitement. "Ben mentioned a guy in silver who sounds like just my type."

"What about Matt?" Iris asked.

"Oh, there's always going to be someone else in life." Auriana said.

Iris chuckled at Auriana's sentiment. The rest of the girls laughed as well.

All of a sudden, Iris's pendant started to glow. Talia, Auriana, Lyna and Carissa looked to her with surprise as she felt her pendant glowing before she opened her eyes.

"Someone needs help!" Iris exclaimed.

"Let's find out who," Talia said as Nathaniel came over. "Looks like we're going to have to cut this smoothie break short."

"What about your smoothies?" Nathaniel asked as he showed the girls the LoliLime Sublimes they ordered.

"We'll take them to go!" Iris said as she, Talia, Auriana, Lyna and Carissa each grabbed a smoothie before running out of the Smoothie Bar. Iris suddenly ran back in and put some money on Nathaniel's tray. "Thanks!" She called out before going back out again.

Amaru looked to Nathaniel with a smile before running out as well.

Outside, the Princesses waited for Iris to arrive. As soon as she joined them in the alley nearby, she held out her hands and let her Magic Circle appear below her.

"Crystal Locatum!" Iris incanted.

A golden orb appeared from Iris's Magic Circle. Everyone looked up as it flew away towards a tall building with black crystals spiked from the edges.

"Praxina!" Talia exclaimed. "I _knew_ she was involved with this somehow!"

"Amaru, we need your wings!" Iris called out.

Amaru nodded and started to run. He leapt through his Magic Crest and transformed into his Flying Horse form. All five Princesses got onto him as he flew off towards the building.

At the same time, Kamen Rider Ryuga came out from a Silver Dimension Wall. The Dragblacker flew around him as he watched the Princesses fly towards the building.

"Time to make my move." Kamen Rider Ryuga said. He took out a Card from his Card Deck and slotted it into his Black Dragvisor.

 **SWORD VENT!**

Kamen Rider Ryuga gained his Black Dragsaber and ran, only for a dark red crystal blast to be shot in front of him.

"You!" Praxina called out, flying out of a Magic Circle with Banes by her side. "You're with Ultimate Dai-Shocker, aren't you? An enemy of Ben Tennyson?"

"Who are you?" Kamen Rider Ryuga asked.

"My name is Praxina, Overlord of Darkness," Praxina replied. "Before Ben Tennyson arrives in my World again, I want to show you that I have what it takes to destroy the heroes of this World."

"Who would those be?" Kamen Rider Ryuga asked.

"Five Princesses called LoliRock," Praxina replied back before summoning a Red Crystal that showed what was happening. "This is proof to show to whoever leads Ultimate Dai-Shocker." She said with a devilish grin on her face.

Kamen Rider Ryuga lowered his sword. "Very well," he said. "Let us see what you've got."

On the rooftop, Amaru landed. As soon as he landed, Iris, Talia, Auriana, Lyna and Carissa all got off, summoning their weapons.

"Alright, Praxina!" Iris called out. "Show yourself!"

"Come out and fight, coward!" Carissa called out challengingly.

All of a sudden, dark purple, navy and red crystals shot out, causing everyone to turn around. They all let out a gasp of surprise to see three assailants in the shadows.

"Come out!" Talia ordered. "Hands where we can see them!"

At that moment, the three assailants all let out a laugh. The Princesses continued to stare them down in the shadows before they came out into the light.

"Since you asked so nicely…" one of the assailants said.

"I guess there's no reason we can't turn you down." The second assailant said.

"No way…" Iris said as she, Talia and Auriana gasped in surprise. "I can't believe it!"

The assailants stepped out, revealing themselves to be the evil twins of Iris, Talia and Auriana.

"It's us!" Auriana exclaimed.

"Our evil selves, you mean," Talia said as she looked to the pure redhead version of Auriana before looking to the dark version of Iris. "I can't believe that Praxina managed to make perfect twins of us!"

"Oh, Praxina didn't make us," Dark Iris said as she looked to Iris, pointing a finger at her. " _She_ did."

Everyone gasped and looked to Iris with surprise as Iris just stood in shock at what her dark twin just said.

"Iris?" Lyna asked.

"What do you mean?" Iris asked.

"It was your desire to reunite with Ben that brought us to life," Dark Auriana, also known as Wicked Red, said with a devilish grin on her face. "We were shadows of your former selves once…"

"But no more!" Dark Iris exclaimed before holding out a dark version of Iris's pendant. " **Nightshade, Princess of Ephedia!** "

" **Nyassa, Princess of Xeris!** " The dark twin of Talia called out as she held out her bracelet.

" **Wicked Red, Princess of Volta!** " Wicked Red called out, holding her ring out in front of her.

Iris, Talia, Auriana, Lyna and Carissa all covered their eyes as the charms of the three Dark Princesses glowed. When the light cleared, the evil twins of Iris, Talia and Auriana were now transformed into dark versions of their original selves.

"Time to play." Nightshade said as she took out a dark version of the Scepter of Ephedia.

"Any last words?" Nyassa asked as she aimed the Dark Wand of Xeris at the Princesses.

"Just these," Iris said as she took out her pendant. " **Iris!** "

" **Talia!** " Talia called out as she held out her bracelet.

" **Auriana!** " Auriana called out as she held out her ring.

" **Lyna!** " Lyna called out as she placed her hand over her hairpin.

" **Carissa!** " Carissa called out as she held out her bracelet.

" **PRINCESS OF…** "

" **Ephedia!** " Iris called out.

" **Xeris!** " Talia called out.

" **Volta!** " Auriana called out.

" **Borealis!** " Lyna called out.

" **Calix!** " Carissa called out.

"Truncolus!" Wicked Red called out as she sent out a blast towards the Princesses.

An explosion went off as soon as the Princesses transformed. All five of them ran out of the explosion, each armed with their respective weapons in hand.

"Crystemsabrus!" Iris called out, forming her Ephedian Sword.

"Crystemsabrus!" Talia called out as she formed two blades on the ends of her Wand.

"Ribbon of Volta!" Auriana called out as she lashed out at Wicked Red.

Wicked Red took out her Dark Ribbon of Volta and lashed back at Auriana, the two lashing their whips at each other.

"Crystal Levitus!" Lyna called out as she lifted Wicked Red into the air.

"Telanoc!" Wicked Red called out as she sent forth a dark red crystal blast towards Auriana and Lyna.

"Crysta-Tectus!" Auriana called out, creating a shield to protect herself and Lyna.

"Crystal Colidum!" Wicked Red called out, shooting several red crystals towards Auriana and Lyna.

"Crystal Convecto!" Lyna called out, letting her Ring of Borealis float in front of her and Auriana. It grew and formed a shield, protecting them from the Crystal attack before Wicked Red leapt over the shield and grabbed them with her Ribbon. Auriana and Lyna screamed as they were thrown into a wall, which cracked upon impact. As they fell, they both reverted back to human form.

"Crystal Offensio!" Talia called out as she sent forth a blast from the blue Magic Circle over her hand towards Nyassa.

"Ateruina!" Nyassa called out as she sent forth a navy crystal blast back at Talia, the two blasts colliding with each other upon impact.

Carissa ran at Nyassa, slamming her Calix Clubs down onto Nyassa's dark Wand of Xeris. Nyassa looked back to Carissa and slashed back at her, forcing her to use both of her clubs to block her attack before Talia landed and struck at her from behind with her own Wand of Xeris. Nyassa turned around, grabbing one of Carissa's clubs and using it to block Talia's attack.

"You think you're so tough?" Carissa asked.

"You can't take us all on!" Talia exclaimed.

"Watch me!" Nyassa exclaimed before spinning around. "Exbullo!" She called out, slashing both Talia and Carissa away.

"Wow, she's strong!" Carissa exclaimed.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Nyassa exclaimed as she crossed her arms in front of her. "Truncolus!" She yelled out, sending Talia and Carissa flying back.

Talia groaned as she was sent sliding towards the edge of the roof. Weakly getting back up, she was forcefully reverted back to her human form.

Carissa yelled as she was thrown into the air before getting thrown to the ground. As she struggled to get back up, she reverted back to her human form as well.

"Show me what you've got!" Iris exclaimed as she aimed her Ephedian Sword at Nightshade.

"I'll break you, Iris!" Nightshade exclaimed as she formed her own sword at Iris.

"Crystempactus!" Iris called out as she sent a punch towards Nightshade while slashing at her with her sword.

"Crystarmum!" Nightshade called out, cancelling out the punch as she slammed her own sword back at Iris.

Iris gasped and blocked Nightshade's slash before the two broke off. She spun around and slashed at Nightshade, who slashed back at her hard. Iris grunted as she was pushed back by the strong slash. She groaned and slashed back at Nightshade, forcing her back towards the edge before she and Nightshade locked blades with each other.

Nightshade laughed evilly, starting to circle her and Iris's swords around. Iris circled around the swords as well before she was suddenly disarmed of her weapon. Iris gasped as her sword fell into Nightshade's free hand, causing Nightshade to laugh once again.

"Well, that was disappointing." Nightshade taunted.

"Crystal Leos!" Iris called out, sending a mighty blast towards Nightshade.

Nightshade used one sword to block Iris's attack before running towards her. Iris gasped and pulled her hand back as Nightshade lifted up both of her swords to bring down on her.

"Crystempactus!" Iris called out, sending a punch at Nightshade.

"Too late!" Nightshade exclaimed, slashing down at Iris just as she punched at her chest.

Talia, Auriana, Lyna and Carissa, as well as Nyassa and Wicked Red, watched as Iris and Nightshade's attacks hit each other at the same time. Iris was thrown back and out of her Princess Form, with Nightshade getting thrown back as well, the sword she stole from Iris falling back to the Princess of Ephedia.

"Iris!" Talia exclaimed as she got up and ran to Iris's aid. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Iris replied before Auriana, Lyna and Carissa came over. "I just never knew these girls could be so strong!"

"And we're just getting started!" Nyassa exclaimed as she and Wicked Red joined up with Nightshade.

The three evil twins of the three LoliRock girls cackled before joining hands together.

" **Xeris!** " Nyassa called out.

" **Volta!** " Wicked Red called out.

" **Ephedia!** " Nightshade called out.

"Oh, no!" Iris exclaimed. She blasted at the ground as energy flew towards the three evil LoliRock Girls. "Amaru!"

Amaru nodded and ran, transforming into a flying Pegasus again.

" **CRYSTAL TRUNCOLUS!** " Nightshade, Nyassa and Wicked Red all called out, sending forth their version of the Crystal Luxtra towards the five.

Amaru flew the five Princesses out just in time, letting the dark version of the Crystal Luxtra blast fly through the air. 

Wicked Red growled as the smoke cleared. "Ugh! They got away!" She complained. "We had them, and they got away!"

"More like we sent them running," Nightshade said deviously. "They can hide, but they can't hide forever," she added on as she looked out to Sunny Bay City. "As one who was once a part of Iris, I know that they can never ignore someone in need."

"Who do we go after?" Nyassa asked sinisterly. "I want to get my hands on someone and zap them."

"Patience, Nyassa. The opportunity will present itself in due time," Nightshade said. "This takes brain _and_ brawn, after all. There are plenty of possible targets for us to go after."

From a rooftop nearby, where she was showing everything to Kamen Rider Ryuga, Praxina chuckled. "Is this what your great leader wants for someone to become a part of his Ultimate Dai-Shocker?" She asked. "There's always more where that came from."

"Impressive," Kamen Rider Ryuga said. "It seems that you just might have what it takes to become a part of Ultimate Dai-Shocker after all."

Praxina chuckled. "I take it you had your doubts?" She asked.

"Somewhat," Kamen Rider Ryuga replied smugly. "But our Great Leader needs more enemies of Tennyson and the heroes of the other Worlds on his side, and considering what I have just witnessed, I would say you might just have a place in his plan," he said. He turned around as the Dragblacker flew around him again. "I will be back later on. If I see some more progress, I will tell my Master about your desire to kill Ben Tennyson, and you will have your rightful place in Ultimate Dai-Shocker." He said before walking away through a Silver Dimension Wall.

"Good," Praxina said as Nightshade, Nyassa and Wicked Red teleported to her. She grinned and turned to them. "Nice job on your first test run," she complimented the evil twins. "But the next time you face those Princesses, don't hold anything back!"

"Who says we were holding back?" Nightshade asked. "Those Princesses cowered at our strength!"

"They obviously don't know what kind of awesome power they're dealing with here," Nyassa remarked. "Once they have a taste of our Crystal Truncolus Attack again, they'll know never to mess with you again, O Evil Overlord."

"Stop being a kiss-up and get to work!" Praxina yelled before she summoned her Red Crystal Sword. "Let those Princesses escape again, or else…" she started out before slashing the Crystal she used into pieces, causing the Dark LoliRock Girls to shudder. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Whatever," Wicked Red remarked in disgust. "We get it."

"We won't fail you, Master." Nightshade said before she, Wicked Red and Nyassa teleported away.

Praxina growled and placed her hand to her head. "Now I see why Gramorr had so much trouble keeping me and Mephisto in order," she mused before Banes walked up to her. "Don't worry, Banes," she said as she patted Banes softly. "I'll make sure that this plan does not fail," she said before thinking back to Mephisto. "I swear it!"

At Aunt Ellen's House, in the Magical Library, all of the Princesses were recovering. Ellira came over and gave everyone ice packs.

"Thanks, Aunt Ellen," Iris said. "This really helps."

"I have to be honest, I never thought this day would ever come," Aunt Ellen said. "Dark twins of yourselves coming out and attacking you under Praxina's rule. This is most troubling."

"They knew everything about us," Talia said. "I know it's obvious, considering they're us, but as they say, we are our own worst enemies."

"This all could have been avoided if I hadn't stuck to Ben so much," Iris said. "If I just let go, Nightshade, Nyassa and Wicked Red wouldn't be here."

"Cheer up, Iris," Auriana said, trying her best to comfort Iris. "Attachments like yours to Ben aren't that bad."

"Bonds like this are definitely bad, Auriana," Iris said. "I mean, I thought after what happened with Nathaniel, I would have learned by now, but—"

" _What_ happened with Nathaniel?" Talia asked.

Iris sighed. "Remember when I gave you back Izira's Medallion?" She asked Talia.

" _Still_ not so clear as to how you restored it." Talia noted.

"It was the Twins who restored it," Iris explained. She let out another sigh. "When we helped Brenda, something different originally played out. Something in a timeline I erased with the Medallion."

"What happened, Dear?" Aunt Ellen asked.

"You won't get mad?" Iris asked.

"We promise," Auriana said. "Just tell us what happened."

Iris took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "The Twins kept Izira's Medallion, and used a Crystal kept in a bracelet Auriana gave Brenda to restore it to its power," she started to explain. "We fought, and Nathaniel apparently followed us. I had to reveal everything to him because our relationship was starting to fall apart. Just as things were working out, the Twins used the full power of Izira's Medallion and used it to kill you all," she said as she looked to Talia, Auriana and Amaru. "I couldn't do anything to get you out of their Black Crystal Traps, and in anger, I used my Shanila on the Twins. That's when I turned back time with the Medallion. I think only me and the Twins remembered everything that had happened. That's how I knew where Brenda's house was, and how I was able to keep the Medallion," she finished up, causing everyone to look to her with surprise. She looked up and let out another sigh. "The one mistake I made because of a strong attachment, and it cost all of you your lives."

"Izira's Medallion can turn back time?" Talia asked.

"Apparently, but that's not the point," Iris said. "The point is that I made a mistake in telling Nathaniel my secret at the time, and thinking about being with Ben so soon was almost just like the mistake I made," she explained. She let out a sigh as she got up with tears in her eyes. "I almost lost you," she said. "And now… because of me… there are new evil twins out there! All because of the attachment I had to Ben!" 

"But that didn't make you weak." Talia pointed out.

"It made you _stronger_." Carissa pointed out.

"You really think so?" Iris asked.

Amaru ran up to Iris and stroked himself along her ankle.

"Amaru seems to thing so," Talia said with a chuckle. "We're with you all the way, Iris, no matter what."

"Ben may not be here, but I know what he would say right now." Auriana said.

"'Never give up'," Iris said. A smile came onto her face. "Thanks, guys."

Amaru chattered happily.

"If you need anything else, I'll be upstairs," Aunt Ellen said as she opened a magic portal to take her out of the Library. "Take it easy." She said before leaving.

"Thanks, Aunt Ellen!" Iris called out.

All of the other Princesses smiled as Amaru continued to stroke himself along Iris. Iris smiled to him before something suddenly caught Amaru's eye. Everyone looked to him as he ran towards the bookcase.

"Amaru!" Amaru chattered, causing Iris to look down as he ran under the bookcase.

"What is it, Amaru?" Iris asked as she knelt down.

Amaru reached for something under the books. Iris raised an eyebrow and pulled it out. As soon as it came into view, she gasped.

"Iris?" Talia asked. "What is it?"

"How long have we had this Vocalextra?" Iris asked as she revealed a Vocalextra to everyone inside of a box.

"I don't ever recall us having one," Talia said. She looked to the box and saw that the Omnitrix Symbol on it with the Decade Emblem in the center. "Wait. This isn't from Ephedia," she said. "It's from Ben!"

" _Ben_ made a Vocalextra?" Auriana asked. "How did he do it?"

"And what did he put in it?" Talia asked.

"Only one way to find out," Iris said as she put the box and the Vocalextra down. She formed her Magic Circle under her and placed her hands over the Vocalextra. "Crystal Recludo!" she incanted, activating the message hidden within the Vocalextra.

Everyone looked to the Vocalextra as it opened up. A hologram of Ben appeared, causing Lyna and Carissa to gasp.

" _Hello, Iris_ ," Ben said. " _I hope I'm using this Vocalextra right. I just made this using a spellbook, after all_."

"This must have been before we had our Concert!" Auriana exclaimed.

" _Before you face Darkstar tomorrow, I made this to inform you of the threat that awaits your World, as well as the other Worlds out in the Multiverse_ ," Ben explained. " _Ultimate Dai-Shocker is trying to conquer all of the Worlds. A friend from another new World, Rai, was the first to come to me and my Alliance. When they helped us against Ronin and his troops, they made themselves known, as well as making other Worlds known_ ," he went on. " _In this box, you will find that there are several items from other Kamen Riders that will help you against other Kamen Riders_ ," he said, causing Iris to look to the box. " _Know that most Kamen Riders have not taken the path of justice. There are those who have chosen to use their powers for evil, and therefore have joined Ultimate Dai-Shocker_."

" _Now_ he tells us." Carissa complained.

" _You will find five Rider Devices that me and my friends made. I took the liberty of making sure that some of them went to you, Talia and Auriana_ ," Ben explained as Iris reached into the box. " _First there is a Ring made by a magical Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Wizard_."

Iris looked into the box and pulled out a Ring with a pink crystalline heart on it.

"This looks… powerful." Iris mused as she placed the Ring on her hand.

"Oh!" Auriana complained. "I want one too!"

" _There are two more Magic Rings in there_ ," Ben added on, causing Talia to reach into the box to see what the other Rings were. " _The blue one goes to Talia. It has water powers_ ," he explained as Talia got the blue ring. " _There is a yellow one that goes to Auriana_."

"Sweet!" Auriana exclaimed as she got the next Ring.

" _I have also put in what is called a Fuestle and a Gaia Memory_ ," Ben went on. " _I know there are only three of you, but these may come in handy_."

"Like this?" Iris asked as she picked up a Gaia Memory with a wind-like _**C**_ on it. She also picked up a purple Fuestle.

"I call this one!" Carissa exclaimed as she picked up the purple Fuestle.

"I think I can work out how to use this." Lyna said as she picked up the Cyclone Memory.

" _I give these to you because evil Kamen Riders from Ultimate Dai-Shocker are sure to attack you_ ," Ben explained. " _I can't be there all the time, but I know that with these in your hands, you will be safe until me and my Alliance make our arrival to your World_ ," he said. " _Take care, Iris, and good luck_."

Iris watched as the hologram of Ben ended. As it did, the Vocalextra closed, as did the box.

"Ben _did_ know that Kamen Riders would try to invade our World!" Talia exclaimed.

"And he wanted to make sure we were ready for anything!" Iris exclaimed. A tear came to her eye. "Guess he never wanted to forget about us."

All of a sudden, the Vocalextra came to life again. Everyone looked to it with surprise as Ben appeared on it again. Iris looked to him before he looked to her with a smile on his face.

" _I think I forgot something_ ," Ben said. " _Iris, Talia, Auriana, you three are the most magical girls I have ever met_ ," he said, bringing smiles to Iris, Talia and Auriana's faces. " _Talia, when we first met, you were doubtful of me_ ," he started out, causing everyone to eye Talia as she blushed nervously. " _But the more time I spent with you, I learned that there was more to you than just smarts. You are caring and compassionate around friends. Iris and Auriana are lucky to have you_ ," he said. " _Auriana, you always like to look on the upside of things_ ," he went on as Auriana smiled at Ben. " _Even when things seem dire, you always find a way to lighten the situation_ ," he went on. " _Your positivity is what keeps LoliRock going, even in the toughest of times_ ," he said, causing Iris to pat Auriana on the shoulder. " _And Iris… you are special_ ," he said, causing Iris to gasp. " _As Princess of Ephedia, I know that you will one day reclaim the throne and take down Gramorr_ ," he said. " _As far as I have seen, you are capable of doing great things when you put your mind to it. I saw it in you when you first picked up Mjolnir, but I have also noticed your compassion to help others in need_ ," he added on. " _You are headstrong, confident, and, like I said before, you can do anything you put your mind to. But more than that, you always know when to push on, even when all seems lost. Even if the World were against you, you would still keep going_ ," he continued. " _Iris, Talia, Auriana, keep being the best you can be, and surely enough, nothing can stop you_ ," he said, causing the Princesses to smile. " _I look forward to the day I return to your World. Until then, keep fighting and never give up_." He said before the message ended and the box closed once again.

Iris smiled as a tear fell from her eye. She felt it and wiped it away as everyone else turned to her.

"Are you alright, Iris?" Auriana asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Iris said as she let out another tear of happiness. "I'm just happy to hear from Ben again."

"We _all_ are," Talia said. "And we're going to make him proud."

"Hell, yeah!" Iris exclaimed. "Now, with a little help… let's show our evil twins just what Team LoliRock can do!"

" **YEAH!** " all of the Princesses chanted.

Downtown, at the Smoothie Bar, Doug was on his laptop, posting a concert performance on his blog for LoliRock while Nathaniel was busy making more of the LoliLime Sublime Smoothies. As the two were busy, Missy and her gang ran in with a start, causing Nathaniel and Doug to look to them with confusion.

"What's got _you_ three spooked?" Doug asked.

"Your friends need an attitude adjustment!" Missy exclaimed. "They just sent a crazy cat after us!"

"Everything is going as planned," Nightshade said as she, Nyassa and Wicked Red watched from afar. "Time for a blast from the past."

" **CRINIX!** " Nightshade, Nyassa and Wicked Red all called out, starting to summon a Black Crystal Monster from the ground.

"Oh, come on, Missy," Nathaniel said. "Amaru's not _that_ scary."

"I wasn't talking about their freaky cat thing!" Missy protested. "They just went Emo on us, and attacked us with a big cat!"

"I think you're just jealous that Iris is my girlfriend now," Nathaniel said, causing Missy to pout. "I know Iris, and she's not mean."

All of a sudden, a roar was heard. Everyone inside of the Smoothie Bar gasped and looked outside to see a Black Crystal Monster on top of the roof across from them. Hovering over the Black Crystal Monster were Nightshade, Nyassa and Wicked Red.

"The boy Iris likes is in there," Praxina said from afar as Kamen Rider Ryuga came back. She grinned, sensing his presence. "I knew you'd be back," she said sinisterly. "My plan to draw out the Princesses and destroy them is finally about to come into play."

"Sounds promising," Kamen Rider Ryuga snarled. "Let's see it."

"It's crunch time!" Nyassa exclaimed as she held her hand into the air. "Ateruina!"

"Not so fast!" Iris called out, shooting Nyassa away.

Nightshade, Nyassa and Wicked Red all turned to see Iris, Talia, Auriana, Lyna and Carissa arriving, flying towards them on top of their Magic Crests with Amaru flying next to them. They all landed and stared down the evil Princesses before taking notice of the familiar Black Crystal Monster. Everyone looked to it and gasped, seeing that the Monster took a familiar resemblance to Gramorr, as well as a mixture of Ben's Aliens.

"Ultimate Agramorr!" Talia exclaimed. "You brought him back!"

"What would you expect?" Nyassa asked. "Since we're the cooler sides of you, we can do anything _you_ can't!"

"After fighting Gramorr's forces at least fifty-two times, I seriously doubt it," Iris remarked. "You're not hurting anyone here! Not on _our_ watch!"

"Just _watch_ us!" Wicked Red remarked before she, Nightshade and Nyassa all prepared for a Mega Crystal Black Attack.

"Amaru, now!" Iris called out.

Amaru leapt into the air and clapped his hands. Blue energy flowed throughout the area, much to the surprise of everyone down below. Nathaniel tried to get a better look at what was going on, but Amaru had already formed the Arena, taking all of the Princesses out of Earth.

"Where'd they go?" Kamen Rider Ryuga asked.

"Follow me, Kamen Rider…" Praxina started out.

"Ryuga."

"Follow me, Kamen Rider Ryuga." Praxina said, teleporting both herself and Kamen Rider Ryuga away.

Inside of the Battle Arena, Iris, Talia, Auriana, Lyna and Carissa stared down Nightshade, Nyassa, Wicked Red and Ultimate Agramorr.

"You won't win." Iris said.

"We beat Ultimate Agramorr before, and we'll do it again!" Auriana called out.

" _ **Oh, I beg to differ, Princess Auriana**_." A familiar voice said from Ultimate Agramorr.

" **GRAMORR!** " the Princesses exclaimed.

"Yes! Lord Gramorr!" Praxina exclaimed as she and Kamen Rider Ryuga watched.

" _ **In the flesh… so to speak**_ …" Gramorr started to explain as Nightshade, Nyassa and Wicked Red all chuckled evilly. " _ **While I am no longer in control of my original form, I have taken control of this vessel, the one you call Ultimate Agramorr**_ ," he explained. " _ **It suits me so. I must thank you for your desire to be with Tennyson again, Iris**_ ," he added on. " _ **It has made my Dark Princesses stronger**_."

"That was you?!" Talia growled.

"How did you survive the Crystal Quinta?!" Iris exclaimed.

" _ **You destroyed my body, but not my Soul**_ ," Gramorr explained. " _ **I transferred my energy into the one strongest Monster created. Now, having been brought back, I will exact my vengeance and take over Ephedia… once and for all!**_ "

"That will never happen!" a voice called out. "Crystal Oblittero!"

Gramorr and Dark LoliRock looked up as several blue crystals rained down onto them.

"Good to see you could make it here… Sis." Talia said as Izira suddenly landed on the ground next to her.

"Had I known Gramorr was involved, I would have come sooner," Izira said. "Now… let's take care of business."

" _ **Four against six is bad odds**_." Gramorr said.

"You can't defeat us!" Nightshade called out.

"We'll see!" Iris exclaimed.

"Izira, here!" Talia called out as she handed Izira her Medallion.

"Let's make this epic!" Iris exclaimed as she held out her pendant.

"We're with you!" Talia called out as she held out her bracelet.

"Yeah!" Auriana called out as she held out her Ring.

"All for one and one for all!" Lyna called out as she readied her Borealean Charm.

"Let's do this!" Carissa exclaimed.

"Time for some magic!" Izira exclaimed as her Medallion glowed on her hair.

" **Iris!** " Iris called out.

" **Talia!** " Talia called out.

" **Auriana!** " Auriana called out.

" **Lyna!** " Lyna called out.

" **Carissa!** " Carissa called out.

" **Izira!** " Izira called out.

" **PRINCESS OF** …"

" **Ephedia!** " Iris called out.

" **Xeris!** " Talia called out.

" **Volta!** " Auriana called out.

" **Borealis!** " Lyna called out.

" **Calix!** " Carissa called out.

Iris spread her arms out from her chest, where a heart-shaped chestplate appeared. She spun around and spread her arms out again, gaining a white and pink dress. As she spun around again, she gained white arm gloves before clapping her hands in the air, gaining pink nail polish before pink boots appeared over her feet. She pulled her hands down as a tiara came onto her head. Her hair turned from blonde to pink and grew longer before gaining heart-shaped earrings. She opened her eyes, and three heart crests flew down behind her, giving her a piece of glittering transparent fabric.

Talia spun around, gaining a blue and white dress with a diamond on the middle, and raised her arms into the air before letting them slowly fall, her left leg dropping to join her right leg. As soon as her legs were together, blue boots appeared over them. She raised her hands up, gaining white gloves before she flicked her hands from her elbows, gaining blue armlets. She slid her hand across her hair, turning it from brown to blue, her hair now longer like Iris and Auriana's, before pink lipstick appeared on her lips. As soon as she gained her blue diamond earrings, she opened her eyes and looked down as she gained a piece of glittering transparent fabric from her diamond crests.

Auriana spun around and twirled like a ballerina until she gained an orange and white dress with a crescent moon on her chest. She placed her arms across her chest as white gloves came onto her arms before tapping her legs, letting orange high-heel boots appear before she placed her arms down, gaining orange armlets on her elbows before sliding her hand across her head, turning her hair from red to orange, which grew longer into a ponytail. Two earrings appeared on her earlobes before she opened her eyes as two crescent-shaped crests flew down, giving her a piece of glittering transparent fabric.

Lyna spun around, forming a crystal flower around her body. She flexed her hand up, breaking the chamber she was in and breaking out from the flower. She wiped her fingers across her lips as she gained transparent fabric, light-green hair and a light-green Princess Dress. On her chest was the fleur de lys.

Carissa spread her arms out and slammed them onto the ground, creating a crystal around her. She held up her hand and sliced through it, breaking it and gaining purple hair to replace her orange hair, transparent fabric and a purple Princess Dress. On her chest was a four-pointed star.

" **TRANSFORM!** " the Dark LoliRock Girls called out, instantly transforming into their Dark Magical Dresses.

" **Nightshade, Princess of Ephedia!** " Nightshade called out, placing her arm out in front of her.

" **Nyassa, Princess of Xeris!** " Nyassa called out as she placed her arm out in front of her as well.

" **Wicked Red, Princess of Volta!** " Wicked Red called out, punching her hand out in front of her fiercely.

" **Iris, Princess of Ephedia!** " Iris called out as she spun around and backflipped before getting back up placed her left arm up to her side and her right arm held out to the other side.

" **Talia, Princess of Xeris!** " Talia called out as she spun around, her left hand tucked in near her elbow and her right hand held out to the side.

" **Auriana, Princess of Volta!** " Auriana called out as she spun around, posing in a slanted position with her left arm in front of her and her right hand held out behind her low.

" **Lyna** …" Lyna started out as she blew a kiss. She crossed her arms in front of her before placing her right hand over her head while her left arm was held out to her side. " **Princess of Borealis!** "

" **Carissa!** " Carissa called out as she also blew a kiss before spinning around, placing her right hand to her chest tucked in while her left hand was stretched out to the side. " **Princess of Calix!** "

" **Izira!** " Izira called out as she held out two fingers beside her head. She slowly brought them across her chest, placing her fingers straight up before swiping her right foot across and placing her left foot to her side while tucking in her left arm. " **Leader of the Resistance!** "

" **TOGETHER FIGHTING HARM WITH CRYSTAL CHARM!** " Iris, Talia, Auriana, Lyna, Carissa and Izira all called out. " **WE AR** **E LOLIROCK!** "

" _ **You don't scare me anymore!**_ " Gramorr called out before lifting up the arms of Ultimate Agramorr. " _ **Dark Princesses, destroy them!**_ " he called out before blasting the six Princesses.

Iris, Talia, Auriana, Lyna, Carissa and Izira all charged towards Ultimate Agramorr and the Dark LoliRock Girls. As the blasts were sent at them, an explosion went off, and they all leapt through, each taking on different opponents.

"Izira is here now," Praxina said. "This is going more perfectly than I planned."

"I must admit, I am impressed," Kamen Rider Ryuga said. "You certainly hold promise."

Talia and Carissa both charged towards Nyassa as she blasted at them with her Dark Wand of Xeris. Carissa deflected the shots with her clubs before throwing them at Nyassa. Nyassa gasped and spun around, knocking the clubs to the side before Talia kicked her back.

"Crystemsabrus!" Talia called out, forming two blades on her Wand of Xeris.

"Two can play that game!" Nyassa called out, forming two blades on the ends of her Dark Wand of Xeris as well.

Talia spun around her naginata wand and slashed at Nyassa, who slashed back at her. The two locked blades together before Carissa ran in.

"Crystempactus!" Carissa called out, sending a punch towards Nyassa that knocked her back.

"Crystal Offensio!" Talia called out, blasting Nyassa away before running in and slashing at her.

Nyassa growled and held up her Dark Wand, blocking Talia's attack before the two started to press their weapons against each other. Talia managed to break off and slam Nyassa away with the end of her Wand before Carissa regained her clubs and knocked her back. As Nyassa was sent back, she grabbed Talia's wand.

"Can't take me on with _that_ technique." Nyassa quipped as she spun around both of her Wands.

"Don't have to." Talia quipped before running at Nyassa with Carissa.

"Here!" Carissa called out, throwing Talia one of her clubs.

Talia caught the club and slammed at Nyassa, who used both wands to block her attack before Carissa struck at her from behind. Talia groaned and turned around, slashing at Carissa before both Talia and Carissa trapped her stolen Wand in the ground. Nyassa gasped before they disarmed her, with Talia regaining her weapon and taking Nyassa's own Staff..

"Wands of Xeris!" Talia called out as she twirled around her Staffs.

"Clubs of Calix!" Carissa called out.

Both Talia and Carissa leapt into the air and spun around. Nyassa looked up and snarled, her hand glowing navy. "Crystempactus!" she called out.

As Talia and Carissa slashed down at Nyassa, as she ran and sent a punch back at them. Talia and Carissa both grinned and adjusted their weapons while Nyassa stuttered with surprise. She gasped after a while and fell to the ground as soon as Talia and Carissa got up and trapped her legs in Crystal.

Auriana sent several boomerangs shaped like her crests towards Wicked Red. Lyna sent her Ring of Borealis at Wicked Red as well, who used her Dark Ribbon of Volta to send the objects aside.

"Ribbon of Volta!" Auriana called out, using her Ribbon to catch Lyna's Ring.

"Crystal Levitus!" Lyna called out, lifting Wicked Red into the air.

"Hey!" Wicked Red called out. "Put me down!"

"Not a chance!" Auriana called out, using her Ribbon combined with Lyna's Ring to slash at Wicked Red in midair.

Wicked Red shrieked in pain as she dropped her Ribbon. Auriana slammed Wicked Red to the ground, throwing the Borealean Ring back to Lyna while picking up the other Ribbon. She twirled both around and started to lash at Wicked Red as she sent forth red blasts. Lyna spun around and tossed her Ring of Borealis at Wicked Red, throwing her back.

"Now!" Auriana called out, using both of her Ribbons to restrain Wicked Red's hands.

"Crystal Ligare!" Lyna called out, restraining Wicked Red's entire body.

"Let me go!" Wicked Red demanded. "You'll regret this!"

"Try me!" Auriana exclaimed as she leapt into the air.

Wicked Red looked up before Lyna lashed out at her with her Ring of Borealis. Wicked Red groaned in pain as Auriana spun around and pulled Wicked Red in towards her, landing a strong dropkick on her. As Auriana landed, Wicked Red fell to the ground behind her.

"Crystal Dimitam!" Izira called out as she shot blue crystals at Nightshade.

"Crystemsabrus!" Nightshade called out, slashing through the crystals as she made her way towards Izira.

"Crystal Offensio!" Iris called out as she ran at Nightshade.

"Iris! Here!" Izira called out as she punched her hand into the ground. "Crystal Portus!"

Iris held out her Scepter as she leapt across several blue crystal stepping stones in her path. Nightshade looked up as she twirled around.

"Crystemsabrus!" Iris called out, forming her sword and slashing down at Nightshade.

Nightshade slashed up at Iris, but she spun around and avoided the sword before slashing back with her own sword. Nightshade backflipped away from Iris before she sent a stab towards the Princess of Ephedia. Iris leapt off and onto the Dark Sword before Izira charged at Nightshade while Iris was still in the air.

"Crystempactus!" Izira called out, punching at Nightshade's hand.

Nightshade slashed at Izira, but her sword was knocked out of her hand. She gasped as Iris landed, catching the blade.

"Want a taste of your _own_ medicine?" Iris asked as she crossed both of her swords in front of her.

"I'll take you _all_ on!" Nightshade exclaimed as she formed Praxina's red crystal rapiers in her hands.

Iris twirled around her swords and charged at Nightshade, slamming her swords down onto her. Nightshade grunted and pushed Iris off before slashing at her wildly, forcing the rightful heir to the Throne of Ephedia back. Iris just grinned and backflipped away, allowing Izira to run in while Nightshade was still down.

"Crystal Ferno!" Izira called out, blasting Nightshade into the air.

"What?!" Nightshade exclaimed. She yelled as she was thrown up before Iris landed on the ground and leapt right back at her.

"Crystal Multiplicatus!" Iris called out, creating two clones of herself. The two clones slashed at Nightshade before Iris flew right through her. "Crystemsabrus Strike!" she called out, slashing right through her evil twin before landing on the ground with her clones. "Crystal Lyos." She incanted afterwards, getting the clones to come back to her.

Kamen Rider Ryuga turned to Praxina after seeing all three evil twins fall. Praxina looked back to him and gulped.

"Don't worry," Praxina said. "All part of the plan. Going exactly as I want it to go."

"I always hated a House of Mirrors," Iris said as Talia, Auriana, Lyna and Carissa joined up with her and Izira. "Time for you to go away!"

"You're gonna have to _catch_ us first!" Nightshade called out as Ultimate Agramorr flew up to them.

" _ **Destroy them!**_ " Ultimate Agramorr ordered.

"Don't boss _us_ around!" Wicked Red remarked, sending a blast to Ultimate Agramorr before the three joined hands.

" **Xeris!** " Nyassa called out.

" **Volta!** " Wicked Red called out.

" **Ephedia!** " Nightshade called out.

"We can counter that!" Iris called out as she looked to the rest of the Princesses. "Let's work!"

" **Xeris!** " Talia called out as she spun around and held up her Staff.

" **Volta!** " Auriana called out as she spun around and placed her Ribbon over her head.

" **Calix!** " Carissa called out, backflipping and placing her Clubs above her, both crossing with each other.

" **Borealis!** " Lyna called out, hovering her Ring over her head.

" **Ephedia!** " Iris called out, placing her Scepter out in front of her.

" **Power of the Throne of Xeris!** " Izira called out as she charged herself up with the power from her Medallion.

" **LUXTRA TRUNCOLUS!** " the evil LoliRock Girls called out, sending forth a Dark Blast towards the six Princesses.

" **CRYSTAL QUINTA!** " Iris, Talia, Auriana, Lyna and Carissa all called out, blasting back at the evil LoliRock Girls.

" **Power of Xeris!** " Izira called out, sending forth her own blast as well.

The Luxtra Truncolus attack, the Crystal Quinta Blast and Izira's attack all collided with each other. All of the Princesses struggled to keep their ground, feeling themselves getting pushed back. However, Iris, Talia, Auriana, Lyna, Carissa and Izira all pressed on with their blast, managing to outdo Nightshade, Nyassa and Wicked Red as the three evil twins were thrown back towards Ultimate Agramorr.

"It's over!" Iris called out. "Surrender!"

" _ **Don't get cocky, Princess Iris**_ ," Gramorr said as he lifted Nightshade, Nyassa and Wicked Red into the air. " _ **I still have more tricks up my sleeve!**_ " he exclaimed before the three evil twins started to yell in pain.

"Agramorr!" Nightshade called out as she felt herself getting drained. "Explain this!"

"What are you doing?!" Nyassa exclaimed.

" _ **What I must to exact my revenge!**_ " Gramorr called out before the three evil Princesses suddenly dissipated into purple, navy and red mist. They all yelled in pain one more time before Ultimate Agramorr landed on the ground.

"Whoa!" Talia exclaimed.

"You Monster!" Lyna exclaimed.

Ultimate Agramorr laughed as the bulk of his Monster Form flew off. Everyone looked to him with surprise as he now stood in an almost perfect imitation of his original form. He still had the cape of Ultimate Big Chill, the horns of Ultimate Way Big, the right arm of HeatBlast, the left arm of Fourarms and the legs of Humongousaur, but the rest of the Aliens who made up the rest of his body formed into Black Crystal copies of himself, all with eyes glowing black.

"Klatznik!" Iris swore.

"How did he _do_ that?!" Carissa yelled.

" _ **When Darkstar helped the twins create Ultimate Agramorr, he used a relic called the Dominus Librium, which can drain anyone of their powers**_ ," Gramorr explained. " _ **Using that power, I have managed to drain your dark selves of their Magic, giving me enough strength to surpass Ultimate Agramorr and regain my original form! Now, Rider Power and Black Crystal Magic flows through my veins! Nothing you do can defeat me!**_ " he exclaimed before unleashing his own version of the Cosmic Blast combined with Black Crystal.

" **CRYSTARMUM!** " the Princesses all called out, creating a shield to protect themselves as the rest of Gramorr's Black Crystal Alien army charged towards them.

"How do we take him down?" Auriana asked. "We've already used the Crystal Quinta!"

"There's no way we would be able to recharge fast enough to pull off another one." Talia said.

"Wait," Iris said as she noticed a glowing from her hand. She looked to it to see the Magic Ring from Ben glowing. "Our Rider Powers!"

Talia gasped as she and Auriana looked to their own Magic Rings. "Of _course!_ " she exclaimed. "Rider and Magic together!"

"We can do this!" Carissa exclaimed as she lifted up her Fuestle and her Clubs.

"Yeah!" Lyna said, her Gaia Memory glowing with her Chakram Ring.

"Let's show Gramorr just what we're made of!" Auriana exclaimed.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Izira said with a grin.

" **CRYSTAL SOLVENDA!** " the Princesses called out, lowering their Shield and knocking away the Black Crystal Alien Monsters.

Iris adjusted her Ring and placed it over her Pendant. "Do what I do!" she called out to the Princesses.

 **FLAME, DRAGON! BOU, BOU, BOU-BOU, BOU!**

"Let's go!" Talia called out as she placed her blue Magic Ring over her bracelet.

 **WATER, DRAGON! JABAJABA BASHAN, ZABUN-ZABUN!**

"Yeah!" Auriana called out, placing both of her Rings together.

 **LAND, DRAGON! DAN DEN DON ZU DOGON! DAN DEN DOGON!**

"Let's test this out!" Lyna called out as she placed the Cyclone Memory onto her Chakram Ring.

 **CYCLONE!**

"Alright!" Carissa called out, placing the Dogga Fuestle onto her Clubs.

 **DOGGA HAMMER!**

Iris spread out her arms as a reddish-pink Magic Circle appeared in front of her. A blue Magic Circle appeared in front of Talia as well, just as a yellowish-orange Magic Circle appeared in front of Auriana. Lyna spread out her arms as wind flew into the Arena before Carissa's Clubs started to glow.

Amaru looked on and cheered as Izira smiled and placed her hand on her hip.

"What's this?!" Praxina exclaimed.

"Rider… Powers?!" Kamen Rider Ryuga exclaimed.

Iris flung her hands out to the side. She was now donned in pink robes with a dragon-like tiara on her head. On her back were dragon-like wings, as well as a depiction of a dragon head on her chest. She let her new wings flap as fire spread around her body.

Talia thrust out her arms to the side, now donned with blue dragon robes and dragon horns on her headband. She let water flow around her as she thrust her two Staffs forward.

Auriana spun around, now with yellow-orange dragon robes. She had also gained a dragon-like tiara, as well as two claws on her arms. The ground shook beneath her as she lashed her Ribbons out to the side.

Lyna kept a calm stance as wind spun around her. Harnessing the power of the Cyclone Memory, she now had a small scarf flowing from her neck, her Chakram Ring giving off a green glow.

Carissa let out a yell as she reached her hand into the air. Now armed with the Dogga Hammer, she had a purple shield across her chest, as well as thick purple gloves across her hands.

" _ **What trickery is this?!**_ " Gramorr exclaimed.

" **TOGETHER FIGHTING HARM WITH CRYSTAL CHARM!** " Iris, Talia, Auriana, Lyna, Carissa and Izira all called out as they harnessed their new powers.

"You're about to wish staying dead, Gramorr!" Iris exclaimed as she aimed her sword at Gramorr and his army. "LoliRock, let's do this!"

" **YEAH!** " the Princesses all called out as they ran forward.

" **Talia, Princes of Xeris!** " Talia called out as she flew through the air, slashing water down at the Black Crystal Army. As she landed, Izira sent Blue Crystal Blasts towards some of the Alien Crystal Monsters before Talia spun around, letting a dragon tail take out more of the Black Crystal Monsters.

" **Izira, Leader of the Resistance!** " Izira called out as she held out her hands, sending a Crystal Oblittero Spell towards more Black Crystal Alien Monsters, destroying them immediately.

" **Auriana, Princess of Volta!** " Auriana called out, slashing down Black Crystal Monsters with her claws before lashing out at them with her Ribbons. She placed both Ribbons together, forming nunchucks before using them to knock down several more Black Crystal Monsters. She flew through the air and slashed down at two more Black Crystal Monsters before destroying fifteen of them with her combined Ribbons.

" **Lyna, Princess of Borealis!** " Lyna called out, sending her Chakram Ring flying towards Black Crystal Monsters and taking them out. She spun around as several of the new Black Crystal Monsters flew towards her, using her new wind powers to send them all flying away before landing on the ground and catching her Chakram Ring. "Crystal Convecto!" she called out, forming a large disc from her Ring and spinning around, slashing down more of the Black Crystal Monster Aliens, destroying them immediately.

" **Carissa, Princess of Calix!** " Carissa called out as she tossed her Clubs at the Black Crystal Monsters, taking them out before forming a hammer from the two Clubs as she caught them. She spun both her own Hammer and the Dogga Hammer around, slamming each Black Crystal Monster away. She leapt up into the air by swinging her Hammer up, allowing the weight to carry her before she used the Dogga Hammer to drop back down. As she reached the ground again, she tossed both of her Hammers towards the Black Crystal Monsters, destroying them as she grinned and caught her weapons.

"Crystal Colidum!" Iris called out as she leapt into the air, firing down at Ultimate Agramorr and taking care of the Black Crystal Monsters guarding him. " **Iris, Princess of Ephedia!** "

" _ **You still have much to learn to defeat ME!**_ " Gramorr called out as he formed blades on his hands and slashed at Iris.

Iris held up her two swords and locked blades with Gramorr. "Oh, I've learned plenty," she said as she brought both swords down. "It's _you_ who needs to learn when it's over!" she exclaimed before a dragon head appeared on her chest. "Crystal Ferno!" she called out, sending pink fire towards Gramorr and sending him back.

Iris flew into the air and lit both of her swords on fire, slashing down at Gramorr and destroying his blades. As she got back down onto the ground, she slashed at him some more before stabbing him with the sword she stole from Nightshade.

" _ **I'll make you pay for that!**_ " Gramorr exclaimed.

"I'll make you pay for _everything_ that you've done!" Iris called out as she held her hand into the air. "This time for sure… Mjolnir!" she called out, summoning Mjolnir into her hand.

" _ **Not that Hammer!**_ " Gramorr exclaimed.

Iris ran at Ultimate Agramorr and slashed at him with her sword. Gramorr tried to fight back, but Iris slammed lightning onto him while slamming the sword on him further into his chest. Gramorr yelled in pain before Iris grabbed the sword and slashed down at him with all three weapons.

" **Lightning Afterglow!** " Iris called out, sending forth three Lightning Slashes at Ultimate Agramorr, sending him back.

All of the Princesses, even Amaru, joined up with Iris as she slashed her weapons down. She stabbed one of her swords into the ground before spreading out her arms. She closed her eyes as she gained a white Magical Dress, white hair and wings on her back. She opened her eyes again, this time with them being a shade of pink.

" **Iris, Shanila Princess!** " Iris called out as she lifted up her Sword and Mjolnir. "You're going down for good this time, Gramorr!"

" _ **Never!**_ " Ultimate Agramorr called out as he charged himself up with a blast. " _ **Destroy me, and you will never see Ben Tennyson again!**_ "

"He will _be_ here for us!" Iris called out. "He's _always_ with us! Nothing you do can _ever_ change that!" she exclaimed as she charged up her Sword and Mjolnir.

" **XERIS!** " Talia and Izira both called out.

" **Volta!** " Auriana called out.

" **Borealis!** " Lyna called out.

" **Calix!** " Carissa called out.

" **Ephedia!** " Iris called out.

The five Princesses channeled their Rider Powers as Izira charged up her Medallion once more. Everyone held their hands out as Gramorr sent a strong Dark Crystal Blast towards them.

" **CRYSTAL ULTIMA!** " all six Princesses called out.

Iris sent forth her Shanila Magic combined with her own Magic and the Power of Mjolnir with the combined power of the Princesses and the Rider Powers they had gained. Izira combined her power from her Medallion with the blast, cancelling out Gramorr's attack. Ultimate Agramorr yelled in pain as the blast overwhelmed him, destroying him once and for all.

Iris, Talia, Auriana, Lyna, Carissa and Izira all turned around as Gramorr exploded behind them. Iris grinned and reverted back to her normal Magical Dress as she let Mjolnir fly into the air again.

"Hope to see you again soon, Ben," Iris said as Mjolnir flew away. "And thank you… thank you so very much."

Praxina growled. "No!" she exclaimed. "That's not possible!"

"You might have failed, but you have shown great promise with your plan," Kamen Rider Ryuga said, causing Praxina to turn to him. "I will be sure to let Albedo know of your desire to join us and crush Tennyson." He said before walking away through a Silver Dimension Wall.

Praxina chuckled. "Perhaps it wasn't a _total_ loss," she said before looking to the Princesses as they looked up to her. "This isn't over!" she called out as she started to teleport away. "I will have my revenge!" she yelled before finally disappearing from the Arena.

"We'll be ready." Iris said. She looked down for a while as all of the Princesses, with the exception of Izira, released their transformations.

Talia walked over and placed her hand on Iris's shoulder. "We'll see Ben again soon," she said. "I promise."

Iris smiled as she looked up. "Thanks," she said. "I needed that."

"I'd best be heading back to Ephedia," Izira said. "Now that Gramorr's gone for good, we still need to be on alert."

"Can you stay with us for a while?" Auriana asked.

"Yeah," Talia said. "Gramorr _is_ gone, after all."

Izira chuckled. "Well, I suppose I _could_ stay for a little while…" she said as Talia smiled. "Sure. Why not?"

"Why don't you meet us at home?" Iris suggested. "Auriana and I will help you pick out some clothes for you to blend in while you're here."

Izira nodded. "Sure," she said. "This will be fun."

At the Smoothie Bar, everyone continued to look up. "I still don't see anything." Nathaniel said.

All of a sudden, Iris, Talia, Auriana, Lyna and Carissa walked through the door.

"What are you looking at, Nathaniel?" Iris asked innocently.

"Iris?!" Missy exclaimed. "But I saw… and you were…"

"I think you were seeing things." Talia teased.

"So…" Doug said as he walked up. "When is that 'Welcome Back' Party for Ben?" he asked.

"We're going to make it so epic!" Auriana exclaimed.

"Why don't you post about it on your blog?" Iris asked. "Tell everyone who first heard _Never Give Up_ that the one who inspired us to write it, Ben Tennyson, will be coming back in a few weeks?"

"Great idea!" Doug exclaimed as he started to type on his smartphone. "I can't wait for Ben to get back here!"

"Trust us…" Iris said as she looked to a picture of Ben with the LoliRock Girls. A smile came onto her face as she said, "Neither can we."

That night, at the Auditorium, Izira was standing with Lyna and Carissa as they waited for the LoliRock Girls to come out. She now had dark-brown hair tied in a ponytail with her medallion around her neck, brown tights with black shoes, a navy skirt, a teal sweater, gold bracelets and a white shirt with purple stripes underneath.

"This should be interesting," Izira said. "Hearing my Sister sing."

"They're the greatest in the World!" Carissa exclaimed. "You're going to love them!"

"Don't exaggerate," Lyna said while rolling her eyes. "Remember what I did to you last time."

"And remember what _I_ did to _you?_ " Carissa asked.

"Lyna, Carissa…" Izira said playfully.

Lyna and Carissa both chuckled nervously before the stage lights lit up.

"Hello, everyone!" Iris called out as the crowd cheered. She and the rest of LoliRock were all wearing the same clothes as they were on the first time they performed _Never Give Up_. "This song is dedicated to the man who inspired us to write this! He will be back in a few weeks, but until then, here's a special performance for Ben Tennyson!"

Everyone cheered as the music started to play.

" _~When you think the World's, not on your side_

 _Look around_

 _One, two, three, four, five_

 _You feel like a (number)_

 _You feel (out of order)_

 _You feel (pressure)_

 _Turn around (gotta)_

 _Hold on, you can (get there)_

 _Hold on, you'll do (better)_

 _No one gonna_

 _Get you down_

 _Never, Never Give Up_

 _Turn around and stand up_

 _It's okay to fall down, and go up_

 _Never, Never Give Up_

 _Believing in yourself_

 _Fly away_

 _Never, Never give up_

 _Turn around and stand up_

 _You can put a smile back on your face_

 _Everyday's a wake-up_

 _You can by your true self_

 _Fly away_

 _When you think the World's, not on your side_

 _Look around_

 _Stand up_

 _Believe (you can)_

 _Make it_

 _Achieve (you can)_

 _Say it_

 _You know (you can)_

 _Be yourself_

 _Stand up_

 _You are (stronger)_

 _Make it_

 _You'll go (farther)_

 _Say it_

 _You are (what you)_

 _Wanna be_

 _You can be_

 _Anything that you want_

 _You can make it far_

 _You're a shining star_

 _Shout it out_

 _Who you are_

 _Never, Never Give Up_

 _Turn around and stand up_

 _It's okay to fall down, and go up_

 _Never, Never Give Up_

 _Believing in yourself_

 _Fly away_

 _Never, Never Give Up_

 _Turn around and stand up_

 _You can put a smile back on your face_

 _Everyday's a wake-up_

 _You can by your true self_

 _Fly away_

 _When you think the word's, not on your side_

 _Look around we'll show you the way_

 _Never, Never Give Up_

 _Turn around and stand up_

 _It's okay to fall down, and go up_

 _Never, Never Give Up_

 _Believing in yourself_

 _Fly away_

 _Never, Never Give Up_

 _Turn around and stand up_

 _You can put a smile back on your face_

 _Everyday's a wake-up_

 _You can by your true self_

 _Fly away_

 _Never, Never Give Up~!_ "

Everyone clapped and cheered at the performance. Next to Izira, Lyna and Carissa was a Japanese man with almost-red hair. The three looked to him as he recorded everything on his phone before walking away. He looked to them and smiled, in which they smiled back. He sent them a salute before walking through a Silver Dimension Wall away from the World.

At the Kadoya Mansion, in another World, Ben was looking to several events that had happened in the past couple of days. All of a sudden, Wataru Kurenai walked through a Silver Dimension Wall towards him.

"You have a friend who misses you," Wataru said as he handed Ben a phone. "Here's something that a friend made just for you."

Ben looked to Wataru's phone and smiled. "It's Iris, isn't it?" he asked.

"I never said that," Wataru said with a grin before walking away. "Good luck… Next Decade." He said before disappearing through a Silver Dimension Wall once again.

Ben smiled and looked to the phone. "JARVIS, display this, and then tell Gwen I'm ready for her to join me in the new World." He ordered.

" _Of course, Sir_." JARVIS said before he brought up the performance on the big screen.

Ben watched the performance play on. He also took notice of Izira, Lyna and Carissa and smiled. "Looks like you're full of surprises." He said to himself happily.

 _ **Present**_ …

Iris smiled as she continued to write in her diary. " _Wanting Ben back almost brought back some bad memories_ ," she wrote down. " _Fortunately, I know now that Ben will always be with us, both in our hearts and in our mind. I can't wait for the day when he gets back. We have so much to show him… and there's so much for him to show US too! Team LoliRock with Ben Tennyson, The Next Decade, all the way!_ "

Satisfied, Iris closed her diary and walked downstairs. As she did, Amaru ran up to her, causing her to smile. She patted Amaru on the head before making her way to the Living Room. All of the girls looked to her and smiled, in which she smiled back as she joined them.

"So, ready to rehearse that new song?" Talia asked.

"Definitely!" Iris exclaimed. "Ben's going to be so surprised about it when he gets here! I can't wait to show it to him!"

"And I, myself, can't wait to meet this Ben Tennyson I've been hearing so much about," Izira said as she walked into the room. "From what Lyna and Carissa told me, he sounds like quite the friend you have."

"Yeah," Auriana said as she thought back for a moment. After a while, she turned back to Izira. "You going to watch us rehearse this time?"

"Sure thing," Izira said. "This will definitely be most interesting."

Everyone laughed as they started to make their way downstairs into the Rehearsal Room.

In the Mountains, Praxina watched everything with Banes through the waterfall.

"So, Ben Tennyson _will_ be arriving back soon," Praxina mused. "I guess that I'll have to step up my game to take him on again."

" _Don't do it, Praxina_." A voice sounding like Mephisto's called out.

"Don't worry, Mephisto," Praxina said as she clenched her fist before blasting right through the wall. "I'll get Iris and avenge your death!" she exclaimed. "I'll do it… even if it's the last thing I do."

" _Someday, Ben will come back to us_ ," Iris wrote down in her diary later on. It was a couple days after she last wrote in her journal. She walked around a corner on her own from the Smoothie Bar and made her way down the street towards the docks on her way back to Aunt Ellen's House. " _Until then, we'll just have to wait for him, and all will be well_."

At that moment, as Iris was thinking, something in the air caught her attention. She looked up as she saw a Silver Dimension Wall open up not too far away. She grinned and ran right to the scene to find out what was going on.

As Iris ran away, someone came out from the street perpendicular to the one she was on. That someone revealed himself to be Ben Tennyson, with a girl with blue hair and a boy with red spiky hair.

"You sure that's her, Ben?" the red-haired boy asked.

"I'm sure," Ben said as he walked after Iris. "Rai, Marinette… I think it's time you met the heroes of this World." He said.

Marinette, the blue-haired girl, grinned. "Already looking forward to it." She said.

"I'm ready for anything!" Rai exclaimed.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Sayo Kadoya said as she walked up to the three. "Remember what we're here for."

Ben nodded. "Right," he said. "Let's start a Revolution."

Everyone cheered and ran after Ben to meet up with Iris.

Meanwhile, Praxina watched two Monsters come out from the Silver Dimension Wall. As she was about to fly in, she heard some footsteps behind her.

"Praxina… am I right?" a voice similar to Ben's, only with a deeper pitch, asked. "I am the Great Leader of Ultimate Dai-Shocker. Kamen Rider Ryuga told me all about you."

"Well…" Praxina said as she turned around with her eyes glowing. "It's about time."

 **To be continued in** " **The Next Decade** " **for another day** …

 **Author's Notes** : Well, everyone, what did you think of my first **LoliRock** FanFic? Did you all like it? If you want to see more, then I've got a lot more planned, trust me, but not for this Story. It was just a one-shot. I've got a whole lot more **LoliRock** ideas in store, and I intend to share them all. Please read **The Next Decade** for anything upcoming for this event. The wait will be worth it. Please review, rate, and if you can, Private Message me for anything on the Story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone! See you soon!


End file.
